Various forms of exercise benches heretofore have been provided, but most previously known exercise benches may be utilized for only a few exercises. Accordingly, a need exists for an exercise bench constructed in a manner whereby a large number of exercises may be carried out in conjunction therewith.
Examples of previously known exercise benches and similar structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,256, 3,558,131, 3,746,337, 3,905,599, 4,098,502 and 4,125,258.